Epizoda 0
'''Epizoda 0' je známá také jako Nulka, Absolutní nesmysl a největší Star Wars bláznovina všech dob ... Jedná se o unikátní projekt parodie na Star Wars, který je tvořen uživateli pro uživatele, každý může přispívat dle libosti, pouze s jediným omezením a to, že nesmí přispět dvakrát za sebou. Parodování běžných postav Star Wars tu je běžné, stejně jako míst a některých věcí ... Úvodní znělka Před mnoha lety v galaxii v předaleké galaxii ... Star Wars Epizoda 0 Stínové Války Galaktickou Republikou zmítá nová hrozba, když Svaz Stupidních Sithských Republik (SSSR) se odpojil od Republiky veřejným popravením svých senátorů, kteří až doposud zasedali v senátu Republiky a začal vytvářet velké armády ke své obraně, jak alespoň deklarovali jeho zastupitelé. Senát otřesen těmito popravami připravil nový konkurz pro výběr nových senátorů, aby mohla korupce jež ho zmítá i nadále fungovat jako doposud, ale pro zabezpečení, aby se podobná situace neopakovala odsouhlasil sestavení republikové armády v jejíž čele budou členové řádu Jedi, i když proti tomu provedli veřejnou demonstraci, jejíž tři pokusy o násilné rozehnání skončili smrtí sedmi účastníků rozehnávacích jednotek. Mezitím se na do čela nové vytvořeného SSSR dostává temný pán ze Sithu známý jako Darth Hole se svým strašným učedníkem s růžovou barvou kůže Darthem Virusem jež bude velit sithským vojskům, která se stali základem armád SSSR, to samozřejmě nenechává na pospas rada Jedi, která rozhodne o tom, že jeden z jejích rytířů infiltruje sithské vojsko a bude dělat vše pro to, aby je poškodil ... Příběh Vše začíná vysláním rytíře Jedi, Aspirina, na misi při níž má infiltrovat SSSR(Svaz Sovětských Sithských Republik), kde jeho temní pánové kují plány na, jak jinak, ovládnutí celého univerza. Darth Hole, v současné době nejvyšší ze Sithů se dostane k mocnému artefaktu s jehož pomocí chce ovládnout galaxii, zatímco Republika pořádá konkurz na volné místo senátora. Vše se však nečekaně zvrhne - Aspirin se dostane do Holova hradu, kde se po úniku z vězení setká s jeho sedmnáctiletou sestrou Parfumé Barbiellou. Darth Hole zatím zahájí útok na Cukrkant ve své vlajkové lodi Exetractor, které velí slavný admirál Throzn. Nastane tak ukrutná bitva, kdy Throznovi čelí jeho dávný kolega z akademie, Vágus Ampules a oba si nedarují ani nanometr vesmírného prostoru. Do toho všeho se ještě Darth Axe pokusí spáchat atentát na Darth Holea a získat titul nejtemnějšího pro sebe. Mezitím Aspirin pochybí ve své Jediské nauce a vyspí se se sestrou Holea, což nakonec vyústí v neočekávané těhotenství. Darth Virus zatím vyšle svého učedníka na Komino, aby mu obstaral Stínovou armádu, zatímco on sám se vydá hledat ztracenou flotilu Šavle. Jenže několik lodí z této flotily se objeví v bitvě u Cukrkantu, když už se zdá, že by mohly zvrátit průběh bitvy, tak Vágus Ampules prozradí, že byla flotila ztracena schválně, kvůli absenci zbraní. Jenže pojišťovny jsou mocné, což Ampulese přimělo letět na Exetractor vyjednávat podmínky kapitulace osobně. Jenže zbytek Exetractoru začne havarovat na povrch Cukrkantu, aby se skoro všem povedlo uniknout. Po havárii pokračoval souboj Darth Holea s Darthem Axem, zatímco v senátu se dostal k pozici kancléře Popletatin. Mezitím se na Kominu střetnou dávní rivalové Troykillian von Strudelberg a Guma De'žemle v dalším lítém souboji. K šokujícím odhalením v této fázi přibude další, když se velitelem Šavly, lodě z flotily Šavle na orbitě Cukrkantu ukáže lady Fejdr, matka Dartha Viruse a Batkeriuse. Parfumé mezitím začne chystat svatbu s Aspirinem, na něhož si políčil známý lovec lidí Jumbo de Fat. Hole s Axem mezitím dočasně spojí své síly, aby bojovali se stovkou Jediů, zatímco Ampules s Throznem se rozhodnou radši vydat chlastat. Jediové se nakonec stáhnout do nejbližší hospody, aby duel Sithů pokračoval. Nakonec Axe lstí skolí Holea a raduje se z vítězství, ale Hole neutrpí žádné smrtelné zranění, byť si myslí, že je mrtev. Probere se až v márnici společně s mistrem Yoyou, který byl na tahu s Mackem Pindů. Macek pod vlivem alkoholu vtrhnul k Popletatinovi a především díky své opilosti prolétl oknem, aby ke svému štěstí přistál na plošině umývače oken. K umývači nakonec spadne ještě Popletatin a Darth Axe, který je probodnut v moment, kdy Macek zamířil na Popletatina. Ten jej nakonec vyznamenal a vrátil se zpět do svého úřadu. Mistr Yoyo se vydal z márnice přímo do kasína, aby zde s hrabětem Kuku a Manžetorem rozehrál velkou hru, zatímco se všichni Jediové vydali na Ruuman, svést velkou bitvu s alkoholem. Mistr Yoyo prohraje Řád Jedi, Manžetore svou flotilu a to vše ve prospěch hraběte Kuku. Ten nechá Chrám Jedi vyvraždit, byť v tu dobu jsou v něm jenom děti ze školní exkurze a uklizečky. Kwai-Gong Džin se mezitím dostane se svým padawanem zpět na Cukrkant, aby tohle zjistili a stejně jako ostatní Jediové se vydali hledat si novou práci. Darth Hole se poté sešel s Darth Virusem a Lady Fejdr, aby se domluvili na triumvirátu, který bude stínově ovládat Dartha Gutalaxouse, kterým nahradí Popletatina, a jemuž vytvoří závislost na gutalaxentilky. Aspirin je mezitím unesen Jumbem přímo ze svatby a Parfumé se vydá na zoufalé pronásledování. Jediové si najdou práci po celé galaxii, jenom Kwai-Gong se stane otrokem, když propadne hazardu při důvěře malému klukovi. Triumvirát mezitím úspěšně provede svůj plán a vyhlásí IpR - Imperiální Republiku, když úspěšně provede zamýšlenou výměnu. Aspirinovi s Jumbem se povede uniknout Parfumé, ale všichni tři nakonec skončí v Ovulačním městě. Aspirin s Jumbem kvůli otravě, Parfumé kvůli svému těhotenství. Aspirin se nakonec s Jumbem dohodne na spolupráci a společně budou létat vesmírem a lovit lidi. V tomtéž městě se v ten moment nachází i Obamovi, jež také očekávají narození potomka. Při porodech však dojde k jednomu úmrtí a několika záměnám, což vyústí v jednoho syna Parfumé(místo očekávaných dvojčat) a dceru u Obamů(místo očekávaného chlapce), čímž tato epizoda končí. Kostruktéři příběhu *Jordi Linx - 41 příspěvků *R.O.F.L - 38 příspěvků *East.Wood - 5 příspěvků *Rodian na Marsu - 4 příspěvky *Cartr - 4 příspěvky *Garth Devilman - 4 příspěvky *Bastila Shan - 3 příspěvky *elinor - 3 příspěvky *Mathew007 - 1 příspěvek *RomanArts - 1 příspěvek *Windruner - 1 příspěvek *Girik Narth - 1 příspěvek Postavy *Darth Hole ... stvořil Jordi Linx, osobnost a hlavně ego vdechl R.O.F.L *Darth Virus ... Jordi Linx *Aspirin, později Kodein fon Fluoxetin ... Rodian na Marsu, přejmenován dle Jordiho *Darth Axe † ... Jordi Linx *Hejma ... Cartr *Kompjuteros ... Cartr *Kuliočko ... Cartr *Darth Stalin(Holocron) ... R.O.F.L *Velkoadmirál Throzn (celým jménem Mith'hrozen'hudo) ... R.O.F.L *Throznova ,,milující" matka ... R.O.F.L *Admirál Vágus Ampules ... Jordi Linx *Penicilin ... R.O.F.L *Troikyllian von Strudelberg(Štrůdl, Negr) aka Darth Nigga ... Jordi Linx *Mayla Sekura ... Jordi Linx *Guma De'Žemle(pohřešován) ... Roman Arts *muffin Ňuf Tatarkin ... Jordi Linx *Bakterius ... Rodian na Marsu, jméno Jordi Linx *kapitán Gelleon ... R.O.F.L *Kwai-Gong Džin ... Jordi Linx *Karamel Ham ... Garth Devilman *Kancléř Velkorum ... Jordi Linx *TýTý ... Jordi Linx *Ýtý † ... Jordi Linx *Darth Fejdr ... R.O.F.L *Fíkus Pyjet ... Jordi Linx *Rozinka (Mitr'ozink'ani) ... Jordi Linx *Padaala ... Jordi Linx *Parfumé Barbiella ... Jordi Linx *admirál Gumák Fájgl ... Jordi Linx *Thrybízka ... Jordi Linx *Gromlinka ... R.O.F.L *Ye-Ti ... Jordi Linx *Jumbo De Fat ... Garth Devilman *Hulvat Vitamin ... Garth Devilman *Gilian Hulk ... elinor *Jama Hulk ... elinor *mrtvý pojišťovák † ... Jordi Linx *Darth Gutalaxous ... R.O.F.L *senátor Popletatin ... R.O.F.L *sekretářka kancléře ... Jordi Linx *Čong-Din Ďoňk ... R.O.F.L *mistr Yoyo ... Jordi Linx *Macek Pindů ... R.O.F.L *Pohan Sólo ... East.Wood *Šéfbanka ... East.Wood *Oblb-fon-Knedlobi ... Jordi Linx *Manžetore ... Jordi Linx *Hrabě Kuku ... Jordi Linx *Darth Moula Bumbalix ... R.O.F.L *Morbo ... R.O.F.L *Žába Hurt ... East.Wood *Rabína ... Jordi Linx *Korda ... Jordi Linx *Saké ... Jordi Linx *Elé ... Jordi Linx *Kilt Fišta ... Jordi Linx *Lenora Jingler ... Jordi Linx *Borisa Ofelyeva ... Jordi Linx *Sýri Tacco ... Jordi Linx *Baal Obama ... R.O.F.L *Jordi Linx ... R.O.F.L *Duch Tuláků Morda ... Jordi Linx *admirál Gotti Fistulí ... R.O.F.L *Loja Obama ... Jordi Linx *Laik ... Jordi Linx Místa *SSSR (Svaz Stupidních Sithských Republik) ... Jordi Linx *Putingrad (Hlavní město SSSR) ... Jordi Linx *Romian ... Jordi Linx *Gulag (Hlavní planeta SSSR) ... Jordi Linx *Hai Chong ... Jordi Linx *Rom Chanovari ... Jordi Linx *Cornetolia ... Garth Devilman *Trchinec ... Jordi Linx *Cukrkant ... (těžko říct, asi každý tak trochu) *Komino ... Jordi Linx *Turkbenistán ... R.O.F.L *Bubů ... Jordi Linx *Viet ... Jordi Linx *Farmuat ... Jordi Linx *Hulán ... elinor *Ruuman ... Jordi Linx *Harém Krav ... Jordi Linx *Jamonosis ... Jordi Linx *Bebin ... R.O.F.L *Taťulín ... East.Wood *Kašník ... East.Wood *Algoa'uldan ... R.O.F.L *Pálenka Minor ... R.O.F.L *Držkobah ... Jordi Linx *Hippies ... Jordi Linx Technika *Loď třídy Sanita ... Rodian na Marsu *Hvězdný destruktor třídy Vygumovátor ... Jordi Linx *Super Tractor Destroyer (Exetractor) ... R.O.F.L *Inkubátor(třídy Darkship) ... Jordi Linx *třída Imperial GigaExtraHyperSuperStar Destroyer (první se jmenuje Britney) ... Jordi Linx *O-Wing ... Jordi Linx *Fň-Wing ... Jordi Linx *BYE interceptor ... Jordi Linx *křižník třídy Zetor ... Jordi Linx *Kabelka(křižník třídy Zetor) ... Jordi Linx *dreadnaught třídy Combain ... Jordi Linx *Vesmírný Prach Smrti ... Jordi Linx *XXX-Wing ... Jordi Linx *popelářská loď třídy Trash01 ... Jordi Linx *Stejk-1 ... East.Wood Seznam mrtvých *Temný strážce chrámu Temné moci (Darth Hole)... R.O.F.L *Správa hangáru, vedení letové kontroly, dva tucty mechaniků, kompletní směna ochranky a asi čtyřicet osm náhodných kolemjdoucích(Darth Virus) ... Jordi Linx *Několik obyvatel domova důchodců(Pilota Holeovy jachty) ... R.O.F.L *Obyvatelstvo planety Romiani(Flotila na rozkaz Dartha Viruse) ... Jordi Linx *několik obyvatel z planety Hai Chong na Putingradské tržnici(pilot lodi Dartha Viruse) ... Jordi Linx *Zbylí tři trhovci na rtžnici(Darth Virus) ... Jordi Linx *James Bond (Penicilin) ... R.O.F.L *Strážný v Temném Hradě Dartha Holea(Aspirin) ... Jordi Linx *Bif Glejts(Darth Hole) ... R.O.F.L *Roztomilý plyšový medvídek(na rozkaz Dartha Fejdra) ... R.O.F.L *Mrtvý pojišťovák(Darth Axe) ... Jordi Linx *Týtý(Troikyllian vond Strudelberg a Guma De'Žemle) ... Jordi Linx *minimálně šest kosmonautů zapojujících flotilu Šavle do vleku(rozkaz Dartha Viruse) ... Jordi Linx *3.,10.,8.,12.,15.,98.,7.,22.,49.,19.,27.,65.,62.,41.,72.,85.,65. a 17.tý Jedi ze 100 a něco(Darth Axe a Darth Hole) ... R.O.F.L *2 Jediové ze 100(pohlceni vytvořivším se interdimenzionálním portálem) ... Jordi Linx *Darth Axe(Macek Pindů) ... Jordi Linx *Vrchní demonstrantka za EMOky(shozená židle Popletatinem) ... Jordi Linx *Exkurze školáků včetně vyučujících, všechny uklizečky z Chrámu Jedi(vojáci na rozkaz hraběte Kuku) ... R.O.F.L (objasnil Jordi) *Nanukin, Semblb - při závodě ve Mos Spa-Francorchamps ... Jordi Linx Ostatní *TwiLeo - erotický magazín s twi'lečkami ... Jordi Linx *flotila Šavle - dávno ztracená(úmyslně) flotila republikových loďí ... Jordi Linx *Degernet Stock Citrus - alkohol toho nejtvrdšího kalibru, zakázaný v 98% galaxie (v těch zbylých 2% považován za průmyslovou kyselinu) *Rozkaz 48725 - Přinést kancléři orestovanou gorilu v olejové omáčce a horkou zmrzlinu jako dezert. *Rozkaz 3028 - Černá krabička s vosou vevnitř. *Rozkaz 999 - Nakopnout kancléře do oněch míst. *Farmuat Driver Yards - společnost produkující lodě na Farmuatu. *Imperiání kredit - Na jedné straně podobizna jeho nejtemnější temnosti Dartha Hola, což vypadá jako pronto křížené s mlíknokem, na druhé straně nápis May the Darkness (not Lightness) be with you. *EMOci - malí roztomilí černí medvídci se sebevražednými sklony *Ovulační město - nachází se na Bebinu *Gutalaxentilky - lentilky s 99,9% obsahem gutalaxu *Mos Spa-Francorchamps - závodní okruh na Taťulínu *Bazilišková zmrzlina - nejpopulárnější Manžetorianská zmrzlina v zelené barvě, při nadměrné konzumaci hrozí amputace žaludku *Komačium - státní zřízení zavedení na Hippies *Empire Sith Building - Budova Sithů na Cukrkantů stará jako Imperiální Republika sama *Gumgamové - Druh o téměř žádné inteligenci, který je najímán jako levná pracovní síla po celé galaxii (stačí jim trocha hmyzu na obživu) Kategorie:Force Academy Kategorie:Projekty Akademie